


A Dream Come True

by Kitikat101



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitikat101/pseuds/Kitikat101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Takumi is staying at the Northern Fortress for a time. During his visit, he finds Leo in quite the unfamiliar predicament. He's accidentally fallen asleep reading. Luckily, when Leo wakes up, his groggy state of mind allows him to release the thoughts he never could before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay... Very first fanfic posted on here... Very first ANYTHING posted on here, so... I honestly had no idea what to put in the tags. If anyone has any suggestions on how I could make the tags and things better, I would REALLY appreciate comments and feedback! So, uh, hope you enjoy!

Takumi dragged his feet along the narrow hallway that led to the library of the Northern Fortress. He had been reading a fantasy novel earlier, before the Nohrian princess Elise dragged him away. She had been eager to give him a tour of the place where their shared sibling, Corrin, grew up. As nice as the young blonde was, she was incessantly hyper and almost exhausting to be around. Luckily, Corrin and Elise’s older brother Leo were with with them to balance out her chaos.

As she and Corrin ran from room to room, Leo made sure to hang back with Takumi to keep him company. A few months back, when Takumi first met him, he couldn't stand the other prince; his constant snarky attitude and tendency to always have a snappy retort to anything just rubbed him the wrong way. Yet spending one-on-one time with Leo was much more pleasant that Takumi could've imagined.

When he wasn't trying to keep up his image as a strong Nohrian prince, he was really a kindhearted person. He cared about his family and his kingdom, just as any prince should, and Takumi found that to be quite admirable. He also began to realize just how much they had in common. They had both lived their whole lives in the shadows of not only Corrin, but their respective older brothers, Ryoma and Xander. Even their sisters received more attention than them.

It was for these reasons and more Takumi found himself becoming swift friends with Leo. The more they talked about the things they could never talk about to their own siblings, the closer they became. Before long they were nearly inseparable, eventually sharing the same room because Takumi always got lost in Nohrian castles. (Leo didn't have these issues on his visits to Hoshido, but the pair pretended he did, just so they could spend more time together.) It was usually Leo who found him wandering about like a lost child. Whenever Elise or Camilla, Leo's older sister, found him, he would put up his defenses and deny being lost at all, which sent Elise into a fit of giggles and caused Camilla to just stand and stare at him with her uncovered maroon eye until he confessed. He absolutely hated it when she did that. But Leo…. Leo was different. Takumi felt… somehow safe around the other prince. He could be himself without feeling pressured or uncomfortable. It was a truly wonderful feeling, Takumi realized. Even thinking about Leo often made him smile out of nowhere.

But, back to the story with you, reader.

Takumi rounded the corner to the library-- the only room in most Nohrian castles he could find on his own, besides Leo's bedroom-- to see a figure hunched over the desk that Takumi had left his book on. Taking a few steps forward, he recognized his best friend. Out of nowhere, Leo's chest heaved and a startling rumble sounded from his body.

He's snoring! Takumi thought, chuckling to himself. Heh. It's kinda cute. ...Wait what. Even Takumi was surprised by his thought, his cheeks tinting the palest pink. He decided not to let the thought get to him. There were more pressing matters to attend to. Once he was close to Leo, he sat down on his haunches to take a closer look at the book Leo had apparently fallen asleep reading, immediately recognizing it as his own. Letting out a huff, Takumi took a look at the sleeping prince.

The first thing Takumi noticed was that Leo's mouth was wide open, and there was drool pooling at the end of the stream that led from it. As Leo snored away, his nostrils twitched, something Takumi found oddly charming. He was dressed in a simple Nohrian style shirt whose sleeves barely clung to Leo's shoulders and plain black slacks, telling Takumi that he had apparently been about to go to bed when he took a detour here. There was also the matter of the heavy bags under his eyes. Takumi had noticed these bags earlier, but he didn't bring them up. He often got too little sleep as well, so he couldn't really say anything. Leo's platinum blonde hair, held back by his shiny black headband, gleamed in the dim candlelight, and Takumi thought he could see the tiniest hint of pink in his cheeks.

Takumi carefully lifted Leo's head, preparing to wake him up, until he noticed how utterly peaceful Leo looked. He's so precious like this… I couldn't bear to wake him... Blushing, Takumi finally admitted to himself that he had grown certain...feelings for Leo, that he couldn't deny anymore. He gazed longingly at Leo's sleeping face, and was slightly startled when he began mumbling in his sleep.

“Ta...kumhh…” Being asleep and all, it was a little hard to understand exactly what he was saying, but Takumi tried anyway. He could at least guess that Leo was talking to some dream version of him. He couldn't help blushing at the thought, for he often found himself dreaming of Leo. “...Kiss me….” Takumi's eyes widened, his blush spreading from his cheeks to across his nose and deepening its rosy hue.

D-did he just say… what I thought he….? As if to purposely interrupt Takumi's thoughts, Leo stirred and blinked at Takumi through exhausted eyes.

“Good morning...Sunshine,” Leo said with a smirk. Takumi shyly answered back, telling him that he had been planning on reading that book, but whatever. “Oh, uhh… oops.” It would seem that Leo wasn't nearly as calculated with his words as he normally was when he was in the groggy state of just waking up. As if Takumi wasn't surprised enough by this rare sight of Leo, his head just about exploded at Leo's next sentence.  
“Your eyes are beautiful, you know?”

“Wh-wh-whaaaat??” Takumi staggered back, nearly falling over, burying his face in his hands.

“Aww,” Leo stood, pulled one of Takumi's hands away from his face, and cooed, “You're redder than a tomato. Adorable.”

“Leo, wh-what’s gotten into you??” Takumi stuttered, completely taken off-guard by Leo's new change of attitude.

“I just had a dream, and I realized… I want it to come true.” Leo's soft dark red eyes made Takumi's heart melt. So was it true…? Did Leo feel the same way for him…? Only one way to find out.

“I-if this is just some cruel prank… If my sisters put you up to this…” Takumi began, still doubting the circumstance simply because it seemed too good to be true.

Leo took Takumi's right hand in his left, and ran his other hand's fingers through the long grey-tan ponytail of the Hoshidan prince, taking special care to not tangle or pull too hard on it. “Hinoka and Sakura have nothing to do with my feelings for you.”

In a heartbeat, Takumi took a step forward and pressed his lips to Leo's. It was almost as if Leo expected this to happen, for as soon as their lips made contact, he wrapped his arm around Takumi's lower back in a passionate embrace. Takumi's arms found their way under Leo's arms, his hands gripping the shoulders. He felt that the corner of the Norian's mouth was still slick from saliva, and he liked it.

After a long while, the princes finally pulled apart to look deep into each others’ eyes. Only a couple inches taller than Takumi, Leo pressed his own forehead to that of the boy he just kissed. “Now what did I do to deserve such a pleasurable experience?”

“Well...you told me to…” Takumi looked away, embarrassed that he had accidentally eavesdropped on Leo's dream.

“Ah. I did, didn't I? Well. Thank you. It truly was a dream come true.”

A moment's pause.

“What are we doing…?” Takumi sighed, worried for their future. He didn't want to think about what the citizens of Hoshido and Nohr, or even both boys’ siblings, would think of their relationship.

“We're falling in love,” Leo mused, and the way he pulled Takumi close to his chest told the Hoshidan prince that no matter what happened, they would be okay.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> So there ya have it! First fanfic done! I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you have feedback, I LOVE comments. Don't be afraid to tell me things, just so long as it's said in a positive fashion! Ok! Thank you so much for reading and I'll be back for more soon! Bye~!


End file.
